dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AeonsLegend
Re: Images Hi! Funny you should ask, because I asked "Jurass" here on DDWiki the exact same thing and he answered me with this: "Thank You:) Answering Your questions: -I'm using internal PC capture card -Aver Media C027-this allow me to connect PS3 (and other video hardwares) directly trought HDMI with Full RGB option enabled. This combo and some good programs like Fraps (to catch screenshots/movies) results with almost 100% quality for not edited content. -To zoom legs, i'm using my pawn on stairs. Due to catch and drop moves i'm able to corect her/his position. Arisen stay lower, close to left wall-this allow more zoom and better camera angle for focus on legs. Hope this helps. Sorry for my english, it's not my native language and i'm not good at it. " And now im doing the exact same thing, I bought the same capture card and everything. Best regards Solla Manna (talk) 16:55, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Heh, as i see Solla Manna already answered Your question so my commnet here is useless :) Jurass (talk) 18:23, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Character Builder Perhaps, at some point, you could provide a rough draft form of it to me? That way I can kinda see what you are going for before implimenting it into the site. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 17:17, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Chests and Loot When editing please use the format examples that are used in the List of Everfall Loot and Ophis' Domain. The page in Ophis' Domain has been updated to the ideal format. Loot percentages are not necessary, but can be provided if taken from a reliable source such as an official guide or website. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 15:55, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi Yeah, Obsidian isn't going to be able to be around as much now so he asked me if I would help out here, so I'm gonna be more active here now. It looks like you do a lot of good work here so I'll let you know if I need anything. Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 21:27, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Trophy/Achievement i was adding to those pages last night you could check my "following" page for which ones specifically. i hope i didnt cause the damage i was simply trying to help plus i was tired of having to look at ten different sites when i mainly use this one. ive been trying to talk to the admin for answers that would only benefit the wiki, at the very least less mistakes would have to be fixed if i received answers in a fashionable amount of time. i've worked out the formulas and percentage increases of equipment from level to level and buy to sell/sell to buy and told 2 of the admin but have not received a reply from obsidian or balagog. i think obsidian left temporarily but balagog tells me to prove the increases so i gave him the numbers and how to apply it to equipment but no reply since. to understand what im talking about you could check my posts on their talk pages. sorry if i was the one to mess up the pages and thanks for your time. _|- Shopkeep Cid -|_ BboyCID 20:43, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Patron page can u either finish the patron page or tell me how to enter the template if the page is already made? do i have to type the exact template name into the template search? _|- Shopkeep Cid -|_ BboyCID 23:39, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Balmy Incense I didn't see it in curatives (which it is) and so i tried putting a page in curatives but i realised it didn't make a page cause i couldn't see it :/ . . . this wiki should be more user friendly , i'd love to put all my knowledge on here but this wiki stuff is doing my head in, can't make a page where i want to makes another whole different catagory >.> why is there no add subject of some sort? Driados Wyrm Tear Wyrm tear Pweas ^,^ lol need one to finish the set if you dont mind. DarkTaino I got three i'll send you one. GryphicKnight (talk) 12:32, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Grigori's Death How come if savan killed the dragon last then why didnt the duke get old or why didnt the dragonforged die why does it only happen when your arisen kills Grigori GryphicKnight (talk) 13:00, January 27, 2013 (UTC)